


the game the play

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Erik is a bit slutty, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Phone Sex, Poor Roman, Smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erik’s a tease, a tease that only Lewy knows how to handle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the game the play

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it's been long time since I wrote them, I suppose?  
> And with the pics of Roman/Erik almost everywhere, I just couldn't stop this from happening that I wrote it while I'm waiting at hospital.  
> Anyway, have fun?!

At first glance, Erik is your boy next door who's shy and innocent. But boy are they wrong. 

Erik is actually far from it. He knows what he does when he glances at you then looks away in blushing cheeks. Or when he accidentally brushes your hand and then quickly rubbing his nape, being nervous. 

He's not self conscious with his body. Far from it, he knows he actually has a well built body (although if being compared to Mats or some others he still lack of it). He's proportional in his own way. So Erik knows what will happen when he drinks his bottle and 'accidentally' spills the water to his tight —real tight— jersey. Man Puma and their tight jersey is a gift in disguise.

No one really knows when Erik, your shy and innocent, suddenly turns into such a very cock tease. And I mean really a cock tease. Like when they are in a shower room, Erik would take some time to slowly rub around his neck and 'accidentally' moan, saying that the practice was so hard that day and his body ached. Sure, Erik,  _ached_.

Some of the BVB boys know Erik's behavior by now and try (note at the word try) to ignore it —their  _tent_  between their thighs. Only Marco and Mats who are not really affected about  _that_. 

Well first, because Marco has been playing the same  _game_  (only a bit more obvious)—and some of the boys think Marco could probably be Erik's  _mentor_. 

Second, Mats is occupied with the other  _game_  given to him by the blonde.

And yes, poor Roman is not excluded from Erik's teasing. If anything, it seems that he is the very one affected. Maybe because he just came in to the club and hasn't gotten used to the little cock tease over there. 

Like now, for example. They have just finished their training that day and greeted with the groaning from each of them. (Tuchel is no joke when he says he would do something about their training. Man if anyone says Tuchel could be the incarnation of the devil, no one would doubt it). Erik, who's sweating hard, doesn't bother to take off his jersey and it presses so hard against his body. He talks casually to Roman, who can't seem to take his eyes off Erik's chest (or whatever inside of it). 

(Jonas gives a pitiful glance at Roman for he's been one of Erik's  _victims_  before. Fortunately, that doesn't affect his friendship with Erik and they still keep tab of each other. However, Jonas knows his limit especially when he has to know it from the  _hard_ way)

Erik will wipe the sweats around his neck in a supposed to be  _innocent_  way until it doesn't when he slowly trails it. He will flash a wide smile at Roman and continues talking animatedly. Roman will reply with his thick Swiss accent, trying to make a joke to ignore the ache feeling south. Inside the locker room, Roman abruptly takes off his jersey and takes a cold shower. Anything just to calm himself. Mats gives him a pat and a sheepish smile. "Just a little warning for you," he says.

Roman nods. He knows. Everybody has told him and as much as he has tried, it's not as easy as it should be. Especially not when Erik's cute and naive expression accompany him throughout his first days. "I know." He replies. 

Mats chuckles, shaking his head, and joins Marco at the shower. God forbids Roman to guess what they are doing when he hears Marco's moan. Fuck. 

When he walks out from the shower room, everybody's almost done with their stuffs. Erik is still in his sweat jersey, talking to Jonas. Roman takes a breath. At least he's now gotten used to that sight of Erik, he could handle it. He walks to his locker and takes out his shirt, wearing it along with his pants. Nothing's wrong with changing clothes in the changing room right? Just when he thinks that he could get back home safely, he turns around to find Erik is taking off his shirt. And Erik does it very slowly, like a striptease. 

Groaning inwardly, he could see some of his new teammates are also staring at the same view —and no, Roman definitely doesn't stare at Erik's red nipples. He really needs another cool shower again or he just needs to think something else. Maybe like a penguin or something. Anything but the half-naked man in the room. He tries to make a conversation with Auba, who was lucky enough not to be in the room for the strip and just got back from the shower. He needs to get back to his room soon —scratch that, he can’t get back to his room because, well, being in the same room with the so called person who keeps teasing you is not a good idea, is it?

So he agrees to join Auba’s invitation with some of the boys to hit the bar.

.

.

It is almost midnight when he finally reaches his room and just when he’s about to get inside, he hears —oh my gosh, is it a _moan_? He stops in front of his door and leans his ear at the door. He’s being ridiculous. Why would he even eavesdrop at his own room?

But he’s glad he does because it would be very awkward to barge into your own teammate masturbating, would it not?

Except, when Roman hears closely, Erik is not really masturbating. He could hear another voice, but he’s not sure because it’s only a murmur and it’s a not familiar —wait, Roman stops. He thinks he has heard that voice before. Trying to listen closely again (because apparently whomever Erik is talking —or calling— is in loudspeaker), Roman’s jaw drops. It can’t be?

A sudden pat on his shoulder almost makes him jump. He turns around quickly to find a smiling Mats at him. “So finally you’ve found out, eh?” His captain arches his eyebrows and Roman gulps, nodding.

“They are —?”

Mats nods, heads up pointing at the Swiss’ room. “ _They_ have been playing this _game_ ever since. I’m not really sure when, but well, all —I think all, yes I’m sure it’s all, have known about this. You’re just the unfortunate recent victim.” Mats puts his hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Don’t worry,” Mats continues at a mixed up Roman. “You’ll _get used to it_.” He winks before leaving behind a dumbfounded Roman. “Oh and Roman,” Mats turns around before he walks back to Marco and his room. Grinning, he says. “Erik’s a tease, a tease that only _Lewy_ knows how to handle.”

Hearing another moan coming from his room, Roman understands. Mats looks at him, smiling gently. “Well, you are always _welcomed_ to my room, if you want?”

Roman shakes his head abruptly. If anything he heard from the shower room is what he think it is, then he should reject Mats’ offer—he wouldn’t want to intrude another awkward moment of his life. Mats shrugs his shoulders and bid Roman a _good_ night. Roman sighs. He just hopes that Auba and Kagawa wouldn’t mind to share room with him that night.

.

.

OMAKE (kind of)

Erik chuckles slightly at himself when he recalls that day’s event. He doesn’t mean to tease Roman, but poor Roman is funny when he does his little _trick_. He knows that when he’s back to his room, he would find an empty room. If the bulge between Roman’s thighs is any indication then the Swiss man would probably trying to chill out with the other boys.

He walks to the bedside desk and finds a text message from _someone_. He smirks reading the message.

 **From: Satan  
** I heard someone’s been a bad boy today, huh?

 **To: Satan  
** Please define ‘bad’ ;)

 **From: Satan  
** Oh you know, teasing poor little guy, except I bet he’s not ‘little’

 **To: Satan  
** Hmm, I wouldn’t know that, should I check it?

Not another minute, a familiar name is on his screen and he grins. Clicking the green button, he is then greeted with the familiar voice he’s longing for.

“I guess someone need a reminder whom he belongs to, don’t you think?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, perhaps?” He replies in a sulky voice.

“Where are you right now?” Erik has to praise the other man’s self-controlled.

“In my room, alone, on the bed.”

“What are you wearing?” He looks down at his yellow bvb wife-beater and short black pants and describe that to the caller. “Hmm,” By the sound of it, Erik knows that the man approves what he’s wearing and is planning something inside his head. Erik would be lying if he’s not excited with what is planned for him. “I want you to put me on loudspeaker and then turn around, head’s on the pillow, ass on the air —bare ass.”

Groaning, Erik does as he’s told. He puts his phone somewhere beside him on the bed and making sure to put the caller on loudspeaker. Turning around with his left cheek on his pillow, he kneels so his ass is on the air. “I want you to imagine me slapping you for being such a _bad_ boy. I’m slapping your ass so hard that it leaves a red mark there. I would ask you to count until twenty.” The caller stops. “ _Erik_.”

“O – One” He stutters.

“Bad, bad boy, where’s the slapping voice, darling, I can’t hear it?”

Erik bends a little backwards while his left hand tries to slap his own ass. He knows it’s not the slap he is imagining in his head, but it’s still a slap. And even if it’s in an awkward angle, it still aches. At the count of 20, he’s out of breath, not because of the slaps, but because the effort to _slap_ his own ass in that position.

“Good, good, now turns around on your back because I would like to see your blushing face.” He lies on his back, exactly as he’s told. “Imagine how many has been trapped by this _innocent_ face, hmm? Except, he’s not innocent at all. I bet you’re leaking with precum now, your cock is aching for more, am I right?”

“Yes, yes!” His voice sounds like begging, but it’s the least of his care right then.

“Yes what, Erik?”

“Yes _sir_ , yes!”

“Good boy. I want you slowly to take off your wife-beater—imagine I’m taking it off, Erik and then after that your pants. Slowly, like how you love to tease me and your _fans_.”

Erik’s panting and struggling a bit, but finally he’s freed. “I see that you’re not wearing underwear.” It’s not a question, but a statement and how that damn _person_ knows, Erik has no idea. Maybe he’s really a _satan_. “So ready for me and so _little_.” Erik pouts at the word _little_ , he doesn’t like when his cock is being called like that. “Don’t pout,” he stops. “Or do you want me to give you a _punishment_ again?” Erik shakes his head, wondering why he does that because certainly the Polish man couldn’t see him. “Good, I want your fingers inside, like how usually you would prepare yourself for me, so ready, Erik, so ready.”

It’s not the first time Erik fingers himself so putting one or two fingers are not a problem, but he knows that Lewy would be a sadistic bastard when it comes to _this_. “How many fingers are there now?”

“Th, hmm, three,” he groans, bucking his hips upwards for a friction he knows he couldn’t have.

“I can see it. You, naked on your bed, with three fingers inside you. How would you like it when your roommate, I bet it’s the new guy, comes and found you in that position?” Erik moans at the idea. He shouldn’t be, but it arouses him and his cock is getting hard. “You like it, won’t you? He would be surprised and awkward, probably trying to get away, but you’ll shout at him and ask him to _take you_. Gosh, you are going to be _punished_ badly for that.”

Oh, Erik knows how _bad_ he would be punished but he wouldn’t mind if he could probably have a taste of the Swiss.

“I bet he wouldn’t mind. He would gentle at first, preparing you, but you, like a slut you are, would beg him and just taking you _rough_. I think, he would take you _hard_ and _raw_ , just like how you usually like it. You would ask him for more and more. He would have a bit hard time finding your sweet spot, but he would find it eventually and you would beg him like a little slut. Scratching his back because he might be _too rough_. He would thrust you in such a speed that you are going to be afraid you’re going to break the bed. He’s going to realize how ready you are, how _eager_ you could be Erik.”

“ _hah, close, close!”_ Erik’s eyes are blurry with tears by then and he’s sweating. He wonders if he has turned on the air conditioner or not because it’s so hot there. He thrust another finger inside and now they are four.

“You are not allowed to come until you _fist_ yourself, Erik.”

See? That’s why _he’s a sadist_.

Erik groans. He has long found his sweet spot and to be pleasured in such way is humiliating but arousing. He takes a deep breath.

“Breathe, my little slut, slowly.” Lewy’s voice is gently right now, almost the opposite of what he’s asking Erik to do. “Now, fist yourself Erik and only then you shall come.”

He puts his last finger inside and gosh, he just fists himself. “So beautiful Erik, if I were there, I would take a photo of you and put it as my wallpaper. Anna would smile knowingly at that and she might probably smirk at you knowingly every time you come to my place. Erik, the warning is still there. You’re not allowed to touch your cock.”

“F — Fuck, Lewy! Lewy!”

“Have I allowed you to call my name? Should someone be punished again?”

“So – sorry, _sir_. Please?”

“No, Erik I allow you to come, but _untouched_. You can use your other hand to do something with your nipples. I know how sensitive they could be. You love it when I bite and pinch those little nubs, milking you.”

Damn. Erik uses his free hand to reach his nipple as he’s told and pinch it. He pulls it and imagines that Lewy’s teeth are biting it. “Color, Erik?” After everything and he just asks that now? Fuck him, Erik murmurs a curse. “ _Color?”_

“G —green sir.”

“How close are you now?”

“So close, sir, but not enough. Very close.” He can feel that his orgasm is getting close but the stimulation is not enough. He needs something and that something has to be big, _hard,_ and _growing_ inside him.

“You can do this, imagine then I saw you and Roman together. Instead of stopping both of you, I ask you guys to continue and when you’re so _high_ , I’ll sneak another finger inside you. Roman will look at me knowingly and I’ll nod. He’ll pull you up and I will be behind you, two fingers are there now, rubbing with his cock inside you. You’ll feel so full, very full, but not enough. Wantonly, you’ll ask for more and —“

“Oh my — please, _please_.” The image is too hot. He can feel himself getting ready to come anytime soon. He’s so _ready_. “ _Le_ —Sir, please!”

Chuckling at Erik’s plead, Lewy continues. “Alright, now come, dear, my little slut.”

And come he does, shooting his loads to the air, some on his lower parts, some on the bed. Groaning at his orgasm, he starts to breathe regularly, fist still inside him. “How is it?”

“I need to take a shower again,” he replies lazily. Taking out his fist, he grumbles. He takes the phone to his ear again using the hand he used to pinch his nipple just now. He turns off the loudspeaker function.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” He murmurs.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not. I need to do something with my _own_ stuff right now.”

“You want me to _do it_ for you too?” Erik snickers at that.

“Shouldn’t your roommate come back now?”

“I think I heard some steps on the door and Mats’ voice. Bet I would be alone all night, how about you?”

“Hmm, Thomas is _busy.”_

“With whom?”

“Funny you ask that question.”

“Lewy, you know that Marco’s not teaching _me only_ , don’t you?”

Chuckles at Erik’s question, Lewy answers. “Yeah, you’re right. I think it’s Manu if their eye-fucked all day is any indication.”

“So,” Erik trails.

“So?” Lewy teases back.

“You know.” Erik bites his lips, nervous.

“You just came with my dirty talks and now you’re shy again? Really?” Erik could hear Lewy’s laughter and he whines at that. “So, how about the shower you say you’re going to take?”

And Erik knows that night is going to be one of his longest night. He just hopes that Roman would find a room to bother.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I should get back to rest now, but wouldn't hurt to hear your little thoughts about this ;)


End file.
